


The Dragon Valkyrie

by mNakahara98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (male Astrid), Asgard and Karina hate each other, BAMF Hilde, Camicazi renamed as Karina, F/M, Female Hiccup - Freeform, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hilde (female Hiccup), Male Astrid, Male Astrid Hofferson, Multi, Other, Red Death has name called Auro, many headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mNakahara98/pseuds/mNakahara98
Summary: Hilde Horrendous Haddock III has been a town's runt despite being a daughter of chief. But her life changed from the moment she caught the Night Fury, and has slain "the Cursed Ripper" the corrupted dragon that ransacked village in hatred of humans. Why is she the only one hear dragons' voice? Why she bond with the Night Fury?
Relationships: Camicazi & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Raidin' Through the Night

This is Berk… It’s twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the meridian of misery, this village is—in a word—sturdy. Founded and thriving for seven generations, but every single building is new. The inhabitants fish, hunt and farm to live. A charming view of sunset beautifies the cold archipelago as the ray of sun leaves the horizon. The only problems are the…pests. Normally, most places have mice, mosquitoes, on the other hand in Berk, it’s…

“Dragons….!” The teenaged, auburn haired girl slammed her door shut as soon as she saw the dragon as it fired at the wooden barrier.

Peeked from the small gap or doorway as she opened, the girl was witnessing the raid of dragons everywhere, stealing the livestock, breathing fire on the houses. Her people—the vikings— were fighting the, Life-risking but it was how they do every midnight. If it was village of normal people, they would leave. But the vikings, they have quite amount of stubbornness issues. This girl with auburn hair, green eyes and a rather petite figure for a Viking, is Hilde. A simple, but strong name as she was named after several valkyries such as Grimhilde, Hildegard, Brunhilde, etc. Hooligan parents believed hideous or strong names will frighten off gnomes, trolls, or other mythical creatures. That is, when their charming demeanors wouldn’t do so.

Hilde sneaked off as one man who fell out of a sky from his attempt to beat the dragon, caused her to dodged the surly bearded man. After ducking under the log carried by two vikings, nearly bumped onto a group rushing past her. Another dragon’s fire blasted on a ground sent a shockwave around that are close to it. She tripped over as the Viking above, letting out a battle cry before his expression morphed intro friendly one as he greeted.

“Mornin’, lassie!” And he took off, continue to charge at whoever the dragon is close by. Hilde continued to run off further where her people were crowded and ready to defend their village.

“What are ye doin’ here?!” One viking demanded as he ran past her.

“Get back inside!” The middle-aged Viking woman yelled after her but they were too focused on stopping the dragons.

Hilde continued to head towards the street before here, only for another dragon blasted its fire on it. Including the voice of a burly man calling her out as she was yanked back by her vest.

“What is she doin’ out h—,” the red-haired man frowned at her, “what are you doing out?! Get inside!”

With a light shove, Hilde escaped from the man’s path. This large Viking, is Stoick the Vast. Chief of the Tribe.Wearing dark green tunic reaching down his knees, leggings baggy as it was striped with reddish brown straps. Slightly worn leathers formed as his boots. Wearing Viking armor, he was like a living figure of Norse god. In a recently written legend, when he was an infant he popped a dragon’s head clean off of its shoulders. Does Hilde believed it? The answer was yes.

“What have we got?” Stoick turned to one of his Viking Warriors, Anders Hofferson.

“Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.” Anders answered, ducked under his shield as the ball of flames blasted the ground next to them while Stoick didn’t move, remained stern.

“Any Night Furies?” The chief asked, effortlesslybrushed the small flame off of his shoulder armor.

“None, so far.” The elder Hofferson replied.

“…good.” Stoick nodded.

Several vikings tossed their torch in the large pyres as it rose up, brighten the area as they were able to see the flying dragons. Hilde managed to reach the forge, sighed as she felt safe with wave of relief.

“Oh! Nice of you to join the party,” the smith looked up as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his arm, for the hand itself was a prosthetic hammer used to strengthen the bend blades back into its usual form. The blacksmith was Gobber the Belch, “I thought you’ve been carried off!”

“Who? Me?” Hilde rolled her eyes with a grin, putting her leather apron on, “nah, I’m WAY too skinny for their taste. They wouldn’t know what to do with all this.” She remarked with hint of sarcasm as she checked herself on a large shield with its metal reflecting her slim feature before she began her job. Hilde has been the blacksmith’s apprentice ever since she was little—well, littler.

Outside where the battle continues, Stoick stood by few Vikings, “We move to the lower defenses, to attack with the catapults.” He ordered and took off with them as they evade the blasted flames. As mentioned, new houses were to built in the old village because formers were unfortunate to be caught in a fire. Hilde noticed voices of younger Vikings around her age, looked out and watch them moving with large, wheeled barrel of water bucketed on each as they moved to put their fire out. Little ones were to be protected but older new generations of Hooligans were joined to help adults during the dragon raid.

The burly, blond haired teenaged boy was Fishlegs Ingerman. Wearing reddish brown, long furred tunic, hornless helmet on top of his head, he was seen with a rather ambiguously intimidating snarl. Despite his large features, he was rather sweet yet timid. He prefer to hung out with “cooler” vikings and if it weren’t for his size, he and Hilde would have been forming a group of “surreal” Vikings. Then again, he shared one thing in common with her; interests with literature and history.

Snotlout Jorgenson was the dark haired, bulky—but less than Fishlegs—and has his nose up as perfect way to describe what he is; Hilde’s arrogant and boorish cousin. He was wearing slightly worn beige tunic under the black bear-furred vest, dark brown trousers with its length inside his ankle boots. Hilde described his head is slightly big it was full of gossips or schemes to make her life miserable. Although he boasted himself better than her, he has low intellects.

The fraternal twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. They were mischievous duo seeking for the trouble. Tuffnut was born first but if they were able to stand straight, his sister was taller. Both have long blond hair under their respective helmets that has two pairs of horns on; the brother was a bit shorter as Ruffnut has her hair braided both sides. They even wear similar outfits, but with Tuffnut had longer vest while Ruffnut has it tied around her waist by the belt. The sister was more of a brain as her brother was ‘dumbest’ among the group he once, ONCE, asked Hilde how to spell “sheep”, but that was the only time he talked to her.

Last but not least, was a ‘leader’ of the group; Asgard Hofferson. Put out a small ring of fire and turned in just a timing where the ball of flame exploded behind, yet he didn’t even budge. Wearing shades of green, blue and gray striped tunic, iron shoulder pads with skulls attached and the matching pairs on both side of his hips with red-brown leathers strips decorated with spikes. Navy blue trousers and has dark colored pair of boots. Everything made him look like a young warrior than any other teenagers. His light blond hair loosely braided down his back, frontal bangs covered his left eye. Hilde blushed by his presence, nearly dazed by this young Viking blessed by Thor the God of Thunder.

‘Their job is so much cooler…’ She sighed.

Hilde leaned out the opened worktop to observe the teens charged off to put out fires somewhere else. Only to be picked by the back of her vest by none other than her mentor.

“Awww, come one, please…,” Hilde groaned, “just few minutes, I can take down at least ONE dragon. I might even get a date!”

“Lassie! You can’t lift a hammer, you can’t swing an axe, and you can’t even throw one of these!” Gobber lifted a bola and held it up as the Viking grabbed it and threw towards the Gronckle dragon.

“I know, but—” she was about to explain until shushed by Gobber, when she cringed at why.

There was another reason why her people were feared the Dragon Raids continued. From the worktop, Gobber and Hilde could see and even hear the trees rotten. It was far yet everyone sees what was approaching. A massive, reptilian creature. No doubt a dragon, but its body had countless maggot-like creatures emerged from their skin. Glowing red eyes widely observing the village and it has one goal; destroy it.

“A Cursed Ripper!” Gobber exclaimed, dread over his body.

The Vikings hurriedly covered themselves with more fur, raising their weapons. But there was another that has temporarily prevented the dreadful, maggot-filled reptile. Hearing a familiar screech from the sky, Hilde looked up. The sky was dark but no movement. She knows what it was.

“Night Fury!!” The Viking exclaimed.

The unseen dragon blasted its exotic fire, sniping at the catapults, destroying the stand as well. Usual dragons Vikings take down are strong. Deadly Nadders has poisonous spikes. Gronckles have tough skin and has tremendous appetites. Zipplebacks have two heads, one breath the gas, the other breath fire. Monstrous Nightmares has their nasty habit to set themselves on fire. Only the best Vikings can take down that fiery beast. However, Night Fury and Cursed Ripper are TOTALLY different matters. Unseen at night, mysterious, and never miss their target.

“Man the fort, Hilde! They need me out there!” Gobber replaced his metal stump with the new that has axe attached to it, “Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.”

Hilde watched Gobber ran out with his battle cry. With a smile, she pulled off her apron, picked up her bagged crossbow with arrows, grabbed on the handles of her ballista, placed it on the wheel and sneaked out. Reaching to where the Night Fury presumably flies around, she arrived on an empty cliff, pressed on the lever the top case of ballista opened, set itself to the ground. Its bows stretched with nets. She had to catch one for a score, hoping to prove her people and her father she is strong enough to be part of them.

Hearing a rumbling growl from the night sky, ready to load as she pulled the handles down and inspected the starry night. Scrutinizing, the Viking girl spotted the black silhouette moving, blending the stars. With another roar, Night Fury fired another blast of flames at the remaining catapults. Taking a hint that the nocturne dragon moved towards one of it, she aimed towards the direction and fired. The sniping force caused Hilde to step back, heard a screech and saw a captured dragon descending towards where she guessed, the forest was.

“…I hit it…! Yes, I hit it…!” She gasped out a joyful laughter, which was cut off when she heard scream from the village.

Walked towards the edge, Cursed Ripper was attacking the upper sides of village, rotting the woods. Her eyes widen in alarm as little children climbed out of window as the horrifying creature was eating the house. Dread and fear filled her stomach, but she instinctively held out her crossbow and an arrow from her bag. She had to protect them. She caught Night Fury, now she had to take down the cursed reptile before it could harm the little vikings. With determination, Hilde stormed down the hill, brushing past group of vikings.

“Hilde!!! Don’t get close to that damned creature! You will get cursed!” Gobber yelled after her, gaining attention of several young Vikings and also the chief.

However, she was aware of her mentor’s warning but she didn’t care. Group of little kids were running away from the hate-filled, maggot piled dragon. One girl tripped on his face as the others surrounded her, holding their respective yet small weapons. Fearing that Cursed Ripper would devour them, Hilde acted quick. Aiming her crossbow, she released as the arrow stabbed its eye, earning its painful howl as it stopped.

“Kids! Run!!!” Hilde turned to the children who carried the injured girl and hurried off.

“HILDE!!!”

She heard several vikings screamed, and turned to see the Cursed Ripper’s maggots extended to reach for her body as she ran for the wooden pillar. But before it could rot any part of her, Gobber threw his axe, cut them off and Hilde evaded further. Yet, she didn’t give up. As the neck of Cursed Ripper was exposed without the disgusting parasites, she could tell that would be where she can finish off the monster for good.

“Get away from that devil!” Stoick roared.

Aiming two arrows on a crossbow, Hilde released them again. The sharp and long shards of the arrows penetrated Cursed Ripper’s neck as it let out hoarse screech. Hilde was pulled away by Gobber who was too busy to check any spot she was injured. The pillar’s wood, which was rotten by the Cursed Ripper’s touch, began to crock as the pyre rolled over the village’s ramparts with each impact had Hilde cringed. The other dragons carried off as several of them held the stolen livestock, fishes and sheep. Bit her lips, she faced Stoick the Vast.

“…Sorry, dad.”

All flinched as the Cursed Ripper collapsed to the side. All parasites melt away, revealing the creature’s identity. Most let out surprised murmurs as it was none other than Whispering Death, the large Boulder Class Dragon. Curiosity kicked in, Hilde approached to it, not listening to Stoick’s voice calling out her name. Whispering Death was breathing slow as its eye landed on the petite girl who gazed back, but with slight fear.

**“…you loathsome rabble…”**

With a slight yelp, she took a step back, alarming her father and mentor. Hilde glanced at the creature with wide eyes.

**“you shall feel my pain and hatred…”** Whispering Death hissed before the skin rot, eyes melting until it left nothing but skeletons, causing the Vikings to cover their mouth and nose by the odor.

Stoick walked over to his daughter as she slowly turned to him, shock didn’t left from her face.

She heard the dragon.

But based on her father, her mentor and everyone else’s expressions, they didn’t. Snapped back to real world, Hilde just had to began.

“…upside, I hit a Night Fury.”

Obviously, he didn’t bought it as he pulled her away from the gathered people.

“It’s no lie, dad! I mean, I really, ACTUALLY, hit it! I had a very clear shot and it went down just off the Raven Point,” she even gestured to skeleton of the Whispering Death, “you can see by how I hit that one—”

“Stop, Hilde,” Stoick stopped his daughter, “that, is enough. I can’t keep worrying about you going outside as disaster happens! Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!”

“Yeah, well, at least the village COULD do with a little less feeding…” She remarked with snarky gesture and few of vikings touched their belly, self-conscious or offended.

“This isn’t a joke, Hilde! You cannot get yourself hurt outside!”

“Oh, you can’t just keep me sheltered forever, you know! Dad, I’m a Viking, your daughter! Aside from, taking down a dragon, it’s my duty to keep them away from the threat! By killing it!” Hilde glared, her arm flung towards children who she saved.

“You are many things, Hilde,” the chief sighed, rubbed his temple in exasperation, “but killing dragon is not one of them.”

Shoulders sagged, Hilde exhaled in frustration.

“Gobber, get her back to house. Make sure she gets there,” Gobber nodded as he walked to Hilde, “I have her mess to clean up.”

She could see the little kids wanted to approach to thank her, but were pulled back by their parents. It was always the same. True, she did bring more trouble than helping, but she earn a minimal success on defending the little ones from the dragon raids. But what did she got? No compliment from her own father, and parents prevent their children from talking to her even though it was her who saved them.

Not even the young Vikings around her age. As she was walking pass them, some of them sneered.

“Quite a performance, Useless!” Tuffnut laughed.

“I’ve never seen anybody mess up that badly, that actually helped~!” Her cousin Snotlout gave a mocking gesture on her.

“Thank you, thank you I was trying.” Hilde rolled her eyes. Fishlegs laughed along with the teens to not get himself cast out among the peers as Asgard didn’t bother to give a single glance on her as he polished his axe.

She walked her way to house with her mentor. The blacksmith was like a second father figure to her ever since she was small and this was normal for the man to take her back home whenever her father had to be off with other Vikings, leading and directing to wipe out the mess she made or when she had no one else to be with. Remembering the voice of Whispering Death, she internally winced by small amount of headache before turned to Gobber.

“Can I ask you something…?” She asked as the blacksmith blinked, “can dragons… talk?”

With a small pause, Gobber’s expression can tell it was as if Hilde had grown another head.

“Aww, Hilde. Ye must have misheard! We can’t understand dragons, only dragons understand one another.”

She sighed by his reply.

“But, really, I kinda did. And I really did hit the Night Fury.”

“Sure ye did.” Gobber shook his head.

“He never listens.” Hilde groaned.

“Well, it runs in the family.”

“AND when he does, it’s with his disappointed scowl like someone hold the meat on his sandwich,” she then proceeded to make stressed impression of her father with annoyed tone, “excuse me, barmaid! I feared you brought me a wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms; extra guts and glory on the side. THIS here, is a talking fishbone!”

“The point is, lil’ lass, stop trying so hard to be something yer not.”

Closed her eyes with heavy sigh, she reopened her eyes.

“I just want to fit in.” Hilde opened the door and went in as she closed it. With a defeated sigh, Gobber left the doorstep.

Not hearing the stubborn girl walked out from the back door and rush off in the woods.


	2. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilde went off to find the dragon she caught. But when she found Night Fury wrapped by the bola of her ballista, she couldn't help unable to kill it. Beginning to realize not all dragons are vicious beasts, she didn't want to slay the dragons. However, Stoick has a different plan as he puts her in a Dragon Training.

The great hall was packed with Berkian warriors. As Gobber witness, around the chief were every head of family clans supporting the Haddock House.

Ingerman clan was known for hunting down dragons, used them for the dragon-slaying training the younger Vikings participate. As much as the house of Ingerman were strategists to slay or take down the large creatures, they are known for the intelligence for the information of each dragon’s class, abilities and weaknesses. The patriarch was Fishlegs’ father Clawjaws Ingerman but after his death five years ago, his wife and Fishlegs’ mother Gro Ingerman became the matriarch of the house. Despite the lack of muscle, the woman speaks for logical reasoning.

Thorston clan has been rumored the first generation was blessed by almighty Thor, the god of Thunder. House of Thorston was family clan of warriors who, alongside with previous Haddock chiefs, fought in a war against other Viking tribes and Berserkers. They brought their name in honor when they had slain the dragons. The clan currently has two leaders; Hardshell and Sharpscale Thorston. Hardshell was a tall, bulky man with blond hair and matching colored beard braided down to his belly. He was a typical warmonger but in his house, he cannot win his wife Sharpscale, the true big shot of the family who has a brain used for the brawl in battle.

Jorgenson clan is the closest to Haddock family due to the current head’s cousin Valka was married to Stoick the Vast. In the years of first generations, Jorgen the Brute founded Berk with the first chief of Haddock, Hakon, appointed Jorgen as one of the founding contributors of Hooligan tribe. Current head of family, Spitelout is father of Snotlout and like his son, he was proud and arrogant but he strives to be a great supporter of Stoick the Vast. Although he is dismayed that the chief appointed Hilde as heiress to the chieftain, he did not voice his objection.

Hofferson clan was one of the houses of Berk’s founding contributors. In one of the famous legends written in the village, Hoffer, their first generation, journeyed to the cave of the very dangerous dragon that abducted his bride and rescued her after slaying the creature. Anders Hofferson lost his brother Finn during the battle with one dragon named Flightmare, posthumously gained “Frozen Finn Hofferson” in dishonor. Both Anders and his wife Ingrid concerned for their son Asgard who solely focused on bringing the honor back to his family name he shuts away from people.

“Either we finish them, or they’ll finish us! It’s the only way we’ll be rid of them,” Stoick the Vast tapped the map location of their archipelago before stabbing his dagger at mist, or clouds conceal the cave of dragons behind, “If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They’ll find another home. One more search, before the ice sets in.”

“Those ships never come back…!” One Viking exclaimed.

“We’re Vikings… it’s an occupational hazard,” the chief of the tribe stated, “now, who’s with me?”

Most Vikings seemed hesitant. Some muttered excuses of their planned absence whether their weapons were worn out, or need to take care of the livestock. Stoick sighed. He didn’t really expect anything. It was a life-risking quest, finding the Dragon’s Nest. To ‘persuade’ some of them otherwise, the leader of Hooligan tribe continued.

“Alright, those who stay will look after Hilde.”

And all of the hands sprung up.

“TO THE SHIP!”

“I’m with you, Stoick!”

“Ye, that’s more like it…” The chief nodded as they were all dismissed.

Gobber let out light sigh, wiped his jaw after drinking mead.

“Well, I’ll go pack my undies.” The smith stood up.

“No, I need you to stay here and train the new recruits.” Stoick stated.

“Oh, good,” Gobber shrugged, sarcasm evident in his gesture, “and while I’m doing that, Hilde can man the forge; tons of sharp weapons, all time to herself… what could go possibly wrong?”

The Great Hall now was only had two men left as Stoick sat down, shoulders sagged.

“What am I going to do with her…” the Chief sighed.

“Here’s what you can do. Put her in training,” Gobber suggested, “with the others.”

“…I’m serious.” Stoick looked at his old friend sternly.

“So am I.”

“She’d be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage!” Stoick nearly exclaimed.

His old friend and Hilde’s godfather Gobber rolled his eyes. Ever since Stoick’s wife Valka was abducted away and possibly killed by the dragon, the chief has been overbearing, well—overprotective—of his only daughter. True, she doesn’t seem to have potential of slaying dragons, but partially she have been sheltered and never been trained to defend herself.

“Oh, you don’t know that!” Gobber shook his head.

“I do know that.” Stoick countered.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t!” Gobber stated, pointed his prosthetic hook at him.

“Gobber, you know what she’s like…,” Stoick strolled towards the pillar by Gobber, “from the time she could crawl, she’s been… different! She doesn’t listen, she has the attention span of sparrow. I took her to the fishing once and she went to hunt for… for trolls!”

“Trolls EXIST! The steal your socks, but only the left ones. What’s with that?”

Taking a hint from Stoick’s unamused and stern look, Gobber took deep breath.

“You can’t stop her, Stoick. She’s fifteen years old and you know that is the year young vikings are having their few steps close to adulthood. You can only prepare her.”

The chief sat down, feeling hopeless. Hilde was not like him, nor her mother. In fact, she wasn’t like the other young viking girls or shield maidens in Berk. Hilde may have gotten a friend from bog Burglar Tribe. Her friend was chief’s daughter as well, yet the Bog Burglar girl was strong and more warrior-like. All Hilde ever do were what Vikings find it ‘un-viking’; studying languages, reading, researching legends she finds questionable, and crafting works.

“I know it LOOKS hopeless, but the truth is you won’t always be around to protect her forever! We all age and when we depart, what will she do? Hilde has to learn to defend herself. She’s going to get out there again, she’s probably out there now.” Gobber added with serious look on his face.

As much as Stoick was hesitant to admit, he knew his friend was right. His little girl needs to protect herself when he’s away. Hilde was no longer the little child once waddling towards her father. If his wife Valka was here, she’d have agree with Gobber’s words.

* * *

Within the deep woods, Hilde crossed out yet next mark of the map she drew on her journal in frustration. Most locations were marked in X as she still couldn’t find the dragon she caught. Growled, she scribbled the page before shut the journal close.

“Oh, the gods must hate me…,” she groaned, hand on her face, "Some people lose their knife or mug. Not me, I managed to lose a goddamn dragon!”

Believing the dragon might have escaped, she continued to fume until the broken tree caught her attention. A tree that has broken, SLICED, in half. Directing her gaze towards where the half was collapsed, she saw the path dug all towards the edge by the boulders. As if something, beasts or…dragon had crashed through it. Cautious and curious, Hilde stepped in and began to walk towards the boulders. Taking a peek above, her eyes widen to see the black dragon wrapped around with the bola net. A Night Fury, no doubt. She caught it.

“Oh wow… I, I did it…! I did it, this fixes everything…! YES!” Hilde almost squealed in joy and excitement as she approached closer, “I have brought down this mighty beast…!”

As the Night Fury let out a groan, she took her steps back in surprise. By the boulders, she slowly held out a dagger from her vest pocket. Walking towards the downed dragon, she took deep breath. This was it. She caught the infamous Night Fury. All she had to do next was kill it, taking out its heart and prove to her father with it. She’s a viking. Daughter of Hooligan Chief. That would be enough to prove that she isn’t a runt, a screwup of the village.

Hilde was ready as she raised her dagger, eyes shut. Hearing a low crooning, her eyes met the Night Fury’s. A pair of green eyes, black pupil slit they were gazing on her. But it wasn’t filled with hate, nor pain like that corrupted Whispering Death she killed before. She swore she had seen fear at first but the next was out of defeat. It was allowing her to finish off its life. Almost as how Hilde gave up on herself to prove everyone of what she can be. Doubt began to fill her heart again. Would her life be different even if she killed the dragon? Would everyone, her father, Gobber, the others, even Asgard, believe she had slain it? Exhaled with misery and guilt, she nearly dropped her dagger as her arms slumped to her sides.

“I did this…,” the auburn haired girl muttered, “I can’t…”

Before she would attempt to leave the helpless creature alone, she looked around the forest in case no one else was around. Gazing back at the Night Fury, dread filled what if this dragon can turn into the Cursed Ripper. Any dragons can turn into a corrupted being of hate and pain if their hearts were filled with them, transforming into vicious, vengeful devil. Sympathy and concern filled her heart as she imagined the same fate Night Fury would go through if she left him be. It could not only rot everything the parasitic dragon touch, but being a damned creature can slowly kill the host. Glanced at her dagger, she did what she thought it was best to do.

The Night Fury’s eyes widen in surprise as he heard a shard cutting ropes. The girl was setting it free. The dragon remained motionless until she cut the last rope, then was lunged back on a boulder by Night Fury as its giant paw held her down. Hilde gasped by the sudden movement, frozen as she expected the dragon to either attack or kill her.

**_“Odd girl…”_ **

Her eyes looked up at the very eyes of the voice belonged to. Night Fury didn’t look hostile, nor aggressive as his pupils slightly expanded. He sniffed close to her face, crooning and growling in wonder why she spared him. This dragon did not look as what all Vikings described the reptilian beings as. Anyone would find her insane or traitorous to think that way but…

This Night Fury was no bloodthirsty demon.

But an intelligent, gentle creature.

Hilde’s eyes sparkled by this revelation. She remained still as the dragon retreated himself and attempted to flew away far. He spared her life. Her legs were numb and powerless to move. Her hearts racing fast as countless emotions overwhelmed her. Finally exhaled her breath, her body was limp, energy drained from her body as she was utterly exhausted from the very recent occasion.

Hours went by, the sun was setting. Her head throbbed from the shocking discovery that has plagued in her mind. ‘Should I tell this to others?’ Hilde wondered but shook her head immediately. She must keep it secret for a while but if someone must know, she wanted to tell her close friend from Bog burglar tribe; Karina. Her first and only friend she has whom she share her stories and secrets with.

‘I need to contact with her soon…’ Hilde forced herself up and began to walk her way back to the village.

Ignoring insults and backstabbing words from young Vikings, she walked pass Asgard who was surrounded by his ‘fangirls’. Hilde decided to not look at them. She glanced at the years ago, what she received were their beatings and hurtful words. She often asked for help, but Asgard didn’t budge or just walk away. And she understood why. He never wanted to intervene and get his already busy life irritating because of a village screwup couldn’t protect herself. Not even bothering to say hello to Asgard, Hilde made her way home.

Opening the large door slowly, she saw her father Stoick sitting by the fireplace, tapping the small steel hammer on the edge of the shield, reforming the shape. Hilde quietly made her way to the stairs, climbing it until she was stopped in a midway when her name was called out.

“Dad, uhh…,” Hilde’s eyes wandering everywhere but him until she stood and faced him as she needs to tell him of her change of decision, “I, I have to talk to you…”

Putting the gadgets down, Stoick stood from the chair and turned to his daughter.

“I need to speak with ye, lassie.”

Both stood still, until they spoke in same time.

“I’ve decided not to kill dragons,” Hilde said as Stoick announced, “I’ve decided to put ye in a dragon training.”

They paused, glanced at one another.

“Oh, err… ye go first.” Stoick said.

“No, dad, your first…” Hilde gestured her arms to him.

“Alright,” her father took a deep breath, “Ye get yer wish, Hilde. Dragon Training. Ye start in a morning.”

“Oh, I…I should have gone first…,” Hilde rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “I’ve been thinking over this, we have like MANY vikings slaying dragons but do we have enough who can be bakers? Or home repairing vikings….?”

But what she earned was a large axe on her hands given by her father. Hilde knew what it means. When the young Vikings had to train in coming of their age, they would carry one of the weapons belonged to their family, or their parents, to symbolize their link of their family clans and that soon their generations would come as they would fight for their tribe.

“Dad, I… I can’t kill dragons.” She stuttered.

“But you will have to. This is serious, Hilde,” Stoick lifted the huge axe effortlessly, "When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you.”

She nearly stumbled as he gave her back the axe, but she managed to stood.

“Which means you walk like us, talk like us, and think like us. You will someday become a chief of the tribe.”

“Unless I get married and the husband takes the spot.” Hilde countered in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

“…Well, there’s no argument about that. But nonetheless, no more of… this.” He gestured at her entirely.

“You just gestured to all of me…” She rolled her eyes.

“Deal?” Her father inquired.

‘This conversation feels very one-sided,’ she thought bitterly before she hesitantly replied, “…deal.”

Stoick nodded, gathering his supplies in his basket.

“Good. Train hard. I’ll be back,” Putting a helmet on his head, he opened the door before shutting it, “probably.”

Hilde gazed at the closed door, still holding the axe given by her father. Eyes closed in frustration. It was always the same. Ever since as child, watching Stoick leave the house leaving her sheltered and waiting for his return. But behind that door, she constantly have been facing more than a loneliness; self-doubt, self-resentment, and ostracized by her peers, her people.

“And I’ll be here… maybe.”

* * *

Next day, Hilde went on her way to Dragon Slaying Arena, where the other peers were. Gobber was there by the cage door, opening it up.

“Welcome to the Dragon Training!” The smith, the mentor announced.

Asgard entered first, between him was Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Behind the four was Fishlegs. The blond twins seemed to be excited as Fishlegs looked around, anxious. The arena had five huge steel doors locked as each contained the dragons they will train to slay. The walls above was caged fence heavily secured or in case the dragon attempt to escape.

“No turning back…” Asgard stated to himself. This would be his first step to bring back his family name honor. He’s soon to be the head of Hofferson, carrying the burden his family name, a house of hero and one of the founders of the tribe. He would never allow himself to bring further disgrace, nor failure.

“I hope I get some serious burns~!” Tuffnut grinned.

“I’m hoping for some mauling,” Ruffnut smirked, “like on my shoulder or lower back..~!”

“Yeah, it’s only fun if you get a scar out of it.” The fit blonde boy remarked.

“No kidding, right?” Hilde rolled her eyes in sarcasm as the other peers looked back at her, “pain, love it.”

“Oh, great. Who let HER in?” Tuffnut almost snarled, gestured his spear at her.

“Let’s get started, lads,” Gobber called, “the recruit who does best, will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village.”

“Hilde already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify her or…~?” Snotlout snickered asthe twins laughed. Tuffnut proceeded the conversation, “Can I be transferred to the class with cool Vikings?”

Hilde proceeded to ignore, either oblivious or not bothering to notice Fishlegs’ sympathetic expression. She knew better it wasn’t HIS fault to choose to catch up with “cooler” or more better Viking peers than the other who share same interests with himself.

“Behind these doors are a few of the species you will learn how to fight,” Gobber began, “Deadly Nadder…”

“Speed; 8, Armor; 16.” Fishlegs muttered in anticipation next to Hilde who can hear voice of dragons inside the doors.

**“Let me out!!”** The voice, belonged to the Nadder screeched.

“The Hideous Zippleback…” Gobber gestured to the second door.

“Plus 11 stealth times two…!” Fishlegs continued.

**“Get us outta here!!!”** Two voices of Zipplebacks roared, Hilde winced by small amount of headache which she tried to ignore.

“The Monstrous Nightmare.”

“Firepower; 15…!”

**“Filthy Vikings! GO TO HEL!”** Monstrous Nightmare hissed.

“The Terrible Terror.”

“Attack; 8, Venom; 12.” Fishlegs nearly squealed.

**“REVENGE!!!”** The juvenile voice of Terror screamed.

“WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!” Both Hilde and Gobber yelled, in which Fishlegs paused as the dragons stopped screaming.

Hilde noticed odd looks she received from the teens, then pretended she didn’t yell and looked away.

“And, the Gronckle.” Gobber finished.

“Jaw strength; 8…” Fishlegs whispered to Hilde.

**“I’m STARVING!!!”** The low, alto tone of female Gronckle growled.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, WAIT…! Aren’t you gonna teach us first?” Snotlout stepped out, anxiety and fear shown from his expression as Hilde inwardly facepalmed.

“I believe in learning on the job~.” The smith grinned, pulling the lever down.

The pair of iron door burst open as the wooden locks were carried out from the steel cuffs, revealing the massive female Gronckle dragon. Her body almost equalled the size of her head. Spikes from the back, her tail looked like a mace. All teens scattered as the overweighted dragon hit herself on a wall, but continued to fly as she crunched the rock with her mouth, gluttonous.

“Today is about survival,” Gobber announced, “If you get blasted, you’re dead!”

‘Unless her mouth is stuffed with those rocks…’ Hilde snarked in her mind.

“Quick, What’s the first thing you’re going to need?!” Their mentor questioned.

“A doctor.” She replied sarcastically.

“Plus 5 speed?” Fishlegs answered hesitantly.

“A shield!” Asgard stated.

“Shield, go,” Gobber instructed as his students went to retrieve their shields, “Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield; take the shield!”

Hilde took the average one as most gotten a well-decorated ones. She almost facepalmed to see the twins argue over one.

“Get your hands off my shield!” Tuffnut scowled.

“There’re, like, millions of shields!!” Ruffnut hissed angrily.

“Take that one. It has flowers on it, girls like flowers.” The older of the twin said dismissively, only to get his head hit by the shield snatched away.

“Oops, now this one has a blood on it.” Ruffnut teased.

**“GOT YOU!”** Gronckle blasted her fire at their shield, caused the twins to collapse.

“Tuff, Ruff, you’re out,” The smith said, “Those shields are good for another thing! Noise, make lots of it to throw off the dragon’s aim!”

The remaining four students did as they were told, slamming their weapon against their shield, making the sounds as the dragon shook her head, confused and disoriented. Gronckle let out a frustrated growl.

“All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?” Gobber inquired again.

“Five…?” Snotlout answered, unsure.

“No, six!” Fishlegs replied confidently, his shield up in enthusiasm.

“Six, that’s one for each of you!” Gobber added.

Then, Gronckle fired at Fishlegs’ shield, disarming him and caused the burly boy to run around in fear as Gobber called out a second dropout of the day. Snotlout was sucking up on Asgard as usual, obviously since the blonde boy has been confirmed to be the next elite Viking as Hilde’s cousin wishes to be like him, or at least being a second-in-command to get credits. However, as the arrogant Jorgenson’s shield was blasted while Asgard dodged it swiftly, Snotlout ran off in fright as well leaving just Asgard and Hilde as remained students.

“So…, I guess it’s just you and me…?” Hilde asked sheepishly.

“No, just you.” Asgard responded as he somersault to the different direction.

Hilde flinched as her shield was blasted by Gronckle’s fire.

**“I’m still starving…!!”** The dragon scowled.

“Ever think of diet…?” Hilde managed to comment before the dragon’s eyes widen before curiously yet angrily charged at her as the girl ran as fast as she could.

“Hilde!!” Gobber watched her run then cornered by the Gronckle.

Hilde was trapped and nowhere to escape. Before the dragon can breath a fire, Gobber was in time to pull the Gronckle back as she blasted fire on a wall close to Hilde.

“And that’s six! Go back to bed, ye overgrown sausage!” The smith dragged the upset, overweighted dragon back to the cafe before pulled up the lever, locked the door.

Hilde managed to stand up, still a little bit frightened from nearly get burned just a minute ago.

“Ye’ll get another chance, don’t ye worry,” Gobber assured to the other teenagers, “remember, dragon will always… ALWAYS, go for the kill.”

The auburn-haired girl turned her gaze at the burnt wall, Gobber’s words stuck in her mind then remembered her last encounter with the Night Fury.

‘… so why didn’t you…?’ She wondered, thinking of the black-scaled dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go~ I've decided to make some differences for this fanfic to make Hilde slowly becoming more of her mother, Valka.


	3. What We Know About Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same day Hilde is been treated as an outcast, but she didn't care as wanted to know about Night Furies, and decided to look through by the Dragon Manual. Stoick and his men are searching for Dragon's Nest, but it is not as easy as they thought. On the other hand, whenever she listen to dragon's voice of strong emotions, she learns it can affect the level of pain in headache. Would she get used to it, or she would be stressed from it?

Contemplating while holding the bola left in a woods, Hilde glanced at it. She have recently realized not all dragons could be murderous beasts, but she didn’t get the answer from the Night Fury’s actions. Especially, when he spared her life. Remembering and glanced at the direction where the black scaled dragon took off, curiosity took over her as she walked over. Entering a cave-like entrance surrounded by rocks, she spotted the cove.

The cove within had a waterfall close by where the water leads to the small lake. Rocky boulders surrounded, it reminded her of the Dragon Training area in some ways but nonetheless it was less deadly than that arena. Hilde’s eyes searched for the Night Fury or any trace of him.

“Well, this was stupid…” She sighed. She have been hearing dragons talking, got nearly killed and now she was crawling in a dangerous path to see the deadliest dragon she spared and hers in return.

Hilde was about to turn back and leave until her eyes caught small, familiar black scales on the surface beside her. Kneeled and picked one, she scanned the scale close. Thick texture and was shimmering like onyx stone, she was about to examine it more, she felt enormous presence emerged next to her. She spun to see the Night Fury struggled to climb.

**“Again…!!”** The Night Fury scowled, leapt off from the boulders and fly.

Enthusiastic to see the dragon once again, Hilde carefully approached towards the entrance and peeked from the boulders to witness him attempting to fly, only to fail to escape the cove. She could hear his voice hoarse from all the attempts yet he didn’t gave in and continued. She flinched when the Night Fury was about to land on a lake but relieved when he reached on a surface.

The girl didn’t waste time kept dazing at the scene as she quickly picked out her journal with coal stick, beginning to sketching Night Fury on a blank page to get to know of the anatomy and traits of him. She wondered why he couldn’t leap off and fly until she noticed he had one tail-fin. Erasing one from her sketch, she realized he couldn’t fly because of missing tail fin.

The Night Fury laid by the lake, exhausted. His grumbling stomach didn’t help even. Unable to eat for days, and without his other tail-fin he couldn’t easily hunt to get himself food. With his remaining strength, the Night Fury tried to catch the fish with his teeth but once again he failed. His hearing perked when hearing a stick clatter and dropped from boulders, turned his head towards the source of the sound and saw the same girl who caught him and released him. Their gazes were locked on one another. Hilde tilted her head and so he did. She then brought up her head back straight, the dragon also did the same.

**“You again…?”** His eyes furrowed a little.

The auburn-haired girl blinked her eyes, waved her hand awkwardly before she took off. Taking mental note that next time she meets him, she would get him a fish.

Looking up at the sky, she noticed the sun already set and soon it would be night. Blinked as she sensed a wet droplets on her head and shoulders, Hilde noticed that the sky has began to rain. Sighed in irritation, she decided to return to village faster. Realizing there aren’t much food supplies back home, she had no choice but changed her direction towards the Great Hall. Her hair and shoulders wet, she squeezed the rain water out of her green kerchief and entered as she heard the other teens and Gobber inside.

“Alright, where did Asgard go wrong in the ring today?” Gobber’s voice was first thing Hilde heard.

“I mistimed my somersault dive; it was sloppy and threw off my reverse tumble.” Asgard replied, his expression and tone stern as usual.

“Yeah, we noticed…” Ruffnut said, sitting next to her twin brother.

“No, you were great~! That was so ‘Asgard’~!” Snotlout sucked up to him as usual.

Hilde rolled her eyes, approaching towards and grabbed a plate of roasted meat as she obviously sensed the gazes she earn from the peers. Even Snotlout scooted to the empty seat to prevent her from sitting. She only ignored him and turned to go pass them.

“He’s right you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?” Gobber inquired.

“Uhh, she showed up~?” Ruffnut snickered.

“She didn’t get eaten~.” Tuffnut added in as Hilde grabbed a cup of water.

“She’s never where she should be.” Asgard replied in stony tone as Hilde sat on different table. Obviously, she knew he considered her as nuisance.

“Thank you, Asgard,” the smith as he walked behind his students, “you need to live and breathe this stuff!”

Gobber held up a book with emblem of a dragon.

“The Dragon Manual,” he tossed it on a table as he emptied the dishes away from it. “everything we know, about every dragon we know of.”

This perked up Hilde’s attention as she spared a glance at the book, wondering if it has some informations about Night Furies. Gobber’s head lift up as he heard the rainstorms, sighed.

“No attacks tonight,” he proceeded to walk off, “study up.”

“Wait, you mean READ?” Tuffnut started, flabbergasted.

“While we’re still alive?!” Ruffnut continued, seemingly aghast as well.

“Why read words when we can just kill the stuff words tell you stuff about?!” Snotlout complained, slammed his fist on a table.

This was another reason why Hilde couldn’t fit in with them. Unlike her, they were typical young Vikings who doesn’t do the studying, nor researching. They are warriors in training. And to them, reading was either useless or waste of time. Hilde, on the other hand, has been the one learning and reading. Which makes her logical, smarter, and often wiser than everyone else. Well, most of them as Fishlegs seemed excited.

“Oh, oh! I’ve read it, like, seven times~,” the large boy exclaimed in enthusiasm as he continued as others seemed disturbed, “There’s this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face~! A-and there’s the other one that buries itself for like a w—”

“Yeah…, that sounds great,” Tuffnut cut him off with his hand closed in front of Fishlegs as a gesture to stop him, “there’s a chance we’re gonna read that…”

“But now…” Ruffnut finished with a bored, slothful look on her face.

“You guys read, I’ll go kill stuff.” Hilde’s cousin stood up hastily as the twins jumped out from their seat and pushing each other.

The chief’s daughter held an ounce of hope that Fishlegs could stay to read with her, but much to her dismay, Fishlegs followed after them as he continued to explain about the dragons he have read in the book. ‘Always, following after ‘cooler’ ones.’ Hilde internally shook her head as she approached to the book which was close to Asgard.

“So…, I guess we’ll share…?” Hilde asked, a bit bashful.

“Read it.” He replied dismissively, pushed the book to her side and got out of his seat to leave the Great Hall.

“Oh, well, all mine, then. Ok, I’ll see you—,” she sighed as she heard the doors slammed shut, “—tomorrow.”

She should have expected it. ‘I don’t even remember why I liked him…,’ she groaned and walked to get herself a candle. Hilde felt someone tapped her shoulder, turned to see two fishermen Bucket and Mulch. The elder men were few of the Vikings who have been nice to her other than Gobber. They have been feeling compassionate towards chief’s daughter who lost her mother and spent her life sheltered from other villagers.

“Ye need this, lassie?” Mulch said as he handed her a candle.

“Thank…you.” Hilde made small smile.

“Cheer up, lil’ lassie, your father will come back unharmed.”

Hilde only made an appreciative nod as they walked off. As almost everyone left the Great Hall, she remained as she lighted the candle, approached to the table where the Dragon Manuel was. She took her seat, placed the candlelight next to the book. Opened the page of contents, she began to read. The contents have diverse classes of dragons by Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class, Sharp Class, Stoker Class, Boulder Class, Tracker Class, and Tidal Class. Went to first page, Hilde read about…

_“Thunder Drum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunder Drum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range; extremely dangerous kill on sight.”_

She flipped to other page.

_“Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees; extremely dangerous, kill on sight.”_

The next.

_“Scauldron, sprays scalding water at its victims; extremely dangerous, kill on sight…”_

She flinched by the roaring sound of rainstorm, but continued to next page.

_“Changewing, even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight..”_

She skipped to several pages with informations of dragons used in for the training; Gronckles, Hideous Zipplebacks, Deadly Nadder, Terrible Terror, Monstrous Nightmare. Two pages were about the Skrill and Boneknapper. Her eyes furrowed to see another page about Whispering Death, the same specie of dragon she have taken down from Dragon Raid recently which it had turned into corrupted dragon ‘Cursed Ripper’. She continued as most informations of other dragons contained with how they kill their prey; burns its victims, parries its victims, chokes its victims, turn’s its victims inside out, etc. Even most are described as extremely dangerous as they must be killed on sight. She flipped couple more pages until she stopped at the page she have been looking for:

_“Night Fury…”_

She was surprised how the page lacked a known abilities or traits as it was labeled “Speed; unknown” and “Size; unknown”. But she read the descriptions.

_“The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon, your only chance is to hide and pray it does not find you…”_

Paused for a second, she pulled out a journal from her vest and opened the page where she sketched the Night Fury. This is him. What the Night Fury looked like.

* * *

The cold wing breezed over as the Hooligan Tribe’s Viking ships sailed in a middle of pale, white mist. They were entering the path to the secret, yet life-endangering lair of dragons that has been threatening the lives of their people. Stoick stood by the map displayed on a wooden table. Find the hideout of the dragons, finish them off, destroy the nest, then his village will be safe. His only family, his daughter Hilde, will be safe. He would make sure that he will never lose her as he lost her mother.

“I can almost smell them…,” the chief placed his hand on the mark where the Dragon’s Nest was presumed to be located, “they’re close. Steady…”

The Viking ships sailed closer to the thicker fogs.

“Take us in.” Stoick ordered as Anders Hofferson nodded.

“Hard to port,” Asgard’s father steered, turned the rudder as other ships did so, “for Helheim’s Gate.”

Every warriors stood perfectly still, all their eyes filled in determination as the ships entered deeper. In the atmosphere and biosphere around, everything was eerily quiet. That is, until the fire blasted towards the ships as the dragon emerged from the fogs, wings flaring and roared as the Vikings were ready to engage in another battle against the dragons.

* * *

‘I wonder if there is another book about Night Furies…’ Hilde brushed off her thought as soon as the next dragon in a training blasted the fire at her axe, leaving only the handle.

“Focus, Hilde!” Gobber called out.

The second day of training had the arena formed as maze and the Deadly Nadder was dragon they were training against. Their mentor, Gobber was above the arena, observing them as he supervise the training.

“Today is all about attack!” He began, “Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter than them!”

**“Where are they…”** Nadder growled, relying on her hearing and following the scent.

Hilde could see the Nadder was stalking every maze halls after her. Fortunately, she managed to curb to different direction as the dragon lost the track. Then the Nadder turned her attention to the next target; Fishlegs. Hopping on each maze wall, she raised her tail as spikes sprung from her tail, whipped them towards him, causing the poor burly boy to yelp and held up his shield to block it.

“I’m really beginning to question your teaching methods!” Fishlegs gulped as he ran.

“Look for its blind spot,” Gobber instructed as he picked his teeth, “every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!”

The twins were running up and switched to the direction Hilde changed her route, only ended up in front of the snout belonged to the Deadly Nadder. Tuffnut was in front as Ruffnut was behind her brother, Nadder croaked with a squawk, sniffed as the blond girl winced, her nose scrunched up.

“Ugh… don’t you ever BATHE?” Ruffnut cringed.

“You don’t like it, then jest get your own blind spot.” Tuffnut shoved her.

“How about I give you one?!” She snarled as she shoved him back, her head bumped against his.

But the twins wasted no time to argue more as Nadder blasted a fire as Ruffnut yanked her brother away from it.

“Blind spot; yes, deaf spot; not so much.” Gobber shrugged at the last part.

Hilde was now close to where Asgard and Snotlout is. She silently hissed as she can hear the Nadder’s voice ringing in her head. Apparently, she have learned that when she hears the voice of dragons, the emotions in their tone affected her state of mind depending on the volume and the level of her headache. However, this seem unnoticed to others as Asgard quietly but sternly gestured her to get down as they were going to sneak pass the distracted dragon. As both Asgard and Snotlout managed to do so, Hilde was about to catch up with them until Nadder’s roaring voice rang in her head, halting her.

**“WHERE are THE BRATS….?!”** Nadder roared.

The chief’s daughter hissed in pain from the headache, kneeled as her shield weighed down, making a noise. The dragon spotted her through the incredible hearing, and proceeded to charge at her. Hilde narrowly escaped as the Nadder nearly bitten her lower body. She changed the route again and kept running far as she can to calm her headache as the dragon then saw Asgard and Snotlout.

“Watch out, pal,” Snotlout said with confidence, interfered Asgard from trying to attack, “I got this~.”

However, when Hilde’s cousin threw his hammer at Nadder, he missed as he earned the dragon’s sneer. Asgard only glared at him before he took off.

“The sun was in my eyes, Asgard!” Snotlout made up an excuse as he went after his ‘friend’.

Nadder then carried off to go after Asgard as her next target.

**“I will get you, pipsqueak!!!”** The dragon squawked loudly.

The tracker classed dragon continued to chase as she squawked loudly, bringing more pain in Hilde’s head. Deadly Nadder colliding onto the maze walls, causing domino effect didn’t help much as well. Her current state of pain caused Gobber to worry as he decided to step in.

“Hilde!”

She looked up, forcing herself to stand up, then heard the presence as Asgard hopped up on a remaining maze walls to escape the chasing dragon.

“HILDE!” Asgard shrieked as he was on the verge of falling.

Hilde turned around just in time to get hit and fall back on a floor with Asgard, his axe stabbed her shield as she hissed in pain, ignoring the fact that she’s close to her first crush.

“Oooh~! Love on a battlefield~!” Tuffnut laughed.

“He can do better.” Ruffnut sneered along.

Hilde inwardly rolled her eyes at their remark. ‘I know that and I can hear you two.’ She offered to help him as she held his arm, but he only shook it off and pushed her down by the collar and she hissed as her head was slammed as well, adding more pain from the headache she received from the voice of a dragon.

“Just let me—what don’t you—ach!” She winced she was kept pushing down.

As Nadder merged from the broken woods and beginning to charge at them, Asgard tried to pull off his axe from her. Not even realizing his hand was on her chest. Hilde’s eyes widen as few boys whistled or snickered, except Fishlegs who gasped as he covered his mouth. Still oblivious of what he did, he managed to pulled off his axe alone with Hilde’s shield, caused her to wince from the impact. He turned to the Nadder and smashed them against Nadder’s face breaking the shield in pieces as the dragon yelped in pain.

**“Oww! My face! My beautiful face…!!”** Nadder shook her head, slightly disoriented and scurried away.

“Uhh…, well done, Asgard!” Gobber spoke.

Asgard turned to Hilde as soon as she stands up.

“Is this some kind of joke to you?! Our parents’ war is about to become ours, figure out which side you’re on!”

That was it. Fury overwhelmed her mind. First, she was ignored by Asgard when she was bullied by his ‘fans’, and the next he refuse to see what he did was wrong just now didn’t even care, nor noticed the headache she as got. Hand on her chest where he accidentally touched, her eyes glared and briefly…glowed? But anger was evident by her scowl and Asgard’s eyes slowly widen as she stalked towards him in dangerous aura. She didn’t bother to SMELL the fear in a biosphere around arena as she blow a punch on his ‘pretty’ face. Her crush on him officially over.

“Then next time… figure out which part you,” she then proceeded to knee-kicked on his stomach, “DO NOT… TOUCH ME!”

She let out a final blow by kicking him on his crotch, caused the boy to collapse on a floor groaning in pain. Snotlout and Tuffnut cringed by her vengeful attack against the popular young viking as Ruffnut held back her cruel laughter seeing Asgard’s pain. Fishlegs only muttered how Asgard had his own fault as Gobber only shook his head.

“Curse Odin, curse Thor for this pain… I can’t believe I even liked self-centered asshole like you,” she turned to leave, now noticing the looks she got from her peers. Not that it was helping, “WHAT!!! The HEL YOU’RE LOOKING AT!!!”

Flinched by the change of her behavior, they were silent as Hilde huffed, still furious of humiliation she suffered. Stomping away, she growled when Deadly Nadder still yelled inside a cage.

“SHUT UP!!!!” She lashed out at the source of her headache as what she received from the Nadder was frightened whimper.

Leaving the speechless peers and Gobber, Hilde decided to go to whom she can find comfort in; the Night Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here~! This would further shows of Hilde on the verge of giving up on trying to fit in with her people.


	4. Forbidden Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilde finds sanctuary in a cove with her unlikely companion, forming a bond with Night Fury as she named him Toothless. Now, she was determined to give him a new tail-fin so he could fly. What would happen if her old friend discovered her secret?

Returning back to the Raven Point, she was carrying two things. One was the shield crafted by herself, and the other was a fish. She didn’t know the Night Fury would like fishes, yak, or muttons. But it was better than not giving him anything.

Managed to walk down with her shield and fish, Hilde tried to get in a cove, but stuck by the shield between boulders. She decided to discard the shield and went under the shield, finally able to come out. The girl glanced around, looking for the Night Fury as she walked. Then paused as she felt the presence, turned to the large rock where the said dragon was on top, crouching and eyes furrowed. She stepped back as he crawled down the boulder, but taking deep breath, she held out the fish. He approached close and slow, about to take the fish until he spotted something from her vest and growled, stepped back. Hilde looked to her vest, realized he was being hostile because the dagger was in her vest. To gain his trust, she chose to dispose the blade. Pulling it out, she threw it at the lake.

As both heard the blade tossed to the lake water, the dragon sat with his eyes less aggressive. Only full of curiosity why she was giving him a fish. Internally sighed by the stomach grumbling, the Night Fury re-approached to her, mouth open. And lacked teeth.

“Huh, toothless,” Hilde tilted her head, “could’ve sworn you had—”

Before she could finish her sentence, the teeth sprung from his gums and he took the fish from her hands, surprising her.

“—teeth…” she finished, watching the dragon devoured the fish.

The Night Fury paused and gazed at her. For a Viking, she was very small and skinny. Every viking he encountered were big, men and women regardless. But she was unusually thin. He speculated that perhaps she didn’t eat much, or given him all she had. He leaned close, his snout slightly wiggled as a cat to smell for any sign she have been starved. This surprised Hilde, grew nervous.

“Oh! Uhh… sorry…! I don’t have any more…!” She tried to explain, her back touched the boulder.

And the Night Fury confirmed his speculation was right. Raised his head up, regurgitate and let the half of the fish on her lap. She cringed, but bewildered by the dragon’s action. Hilde glanced at the dragon who just sit across her, blinking his eyes. She looked down at the half-eaten fish the realization hit her. He was giving half of the fish to her, as a gratitude and to show that he trusted her. With a heavy sigh, Hilde reluctantly held the fish and bites it, even making a noise to show that she was enjoying the given meal. The dragon motioned her to swallow, much to her exasperation. Forcing herself to swallow, she put up a smile.

The Night Fury gazed at her expressions, studying them. He then sit straight, moving his face muscles slowly. He cursed up his lips, forming an awkward gummy smile as Hilde’s eyes widened. She let out a gasp of amazed giggle to see the dragon mimicking a smile. It was quite an intriguing sight to see.

Cautiously, she reached her hand to him. However, the Night Fury growled and moved to the other side of the cove. Exhaled a light level of his plasma fire around the ground, he patted the spot before helped himself on to rest. His head perked up, watching the birds on the nest chirping before flying away. Felt the girl’s presence, the Night Fury turned to see Hilde smiling awkwardly, sitting few feet away from him as she waved. With a huff, he laid back and flipped his tail up, covering his face away from her. Hilde almost giggled. This was pride of the dragons, the unholy offspring of lightning and death known to frighten the Vikings to their core. However, she couldn’t back off. All she can do was giving him a time to soften up without pressing into make any physical contact with him.

Several hours passed, the Night Fury opened his eyes from his short slumber, still hanging upside down in a tree with his wings folded. Hearing a noise, he looked to see the same girl from the distance scribbling something on a ground. Overwhelmed with curiosity, he approached and stood next to her. Hilde was aware of his presence but she continued to draw a doodle of the said dragon on a ground with a wooden stick.

**“Is that me…?”** The Night Fury tilted his head.

Without a word, Hilde nodded as the answer. The dragon gazed at her drawing, then an idea formed in his mind as he went toward the trees, much to Hilde’s confusion. She then witnessed him tore off the branch with his teeth, beginning to drag it on a ground and drew around.

“What are you doing…?” Hilde asked.

The Night Fury only crooned as he continued to draw around until he finished. A rather sloppy but recognizable portrayal of her. Hilde glanced around, giggled. As she began to walk, her foot set on the line of his doodle, caused the dragon to growl.

**“Oh no, you did NOT.”**

“Whoops…” Hilde looked down as she get her foot off.

To see his responses, she stepped on a line again as he growled again before crooned with less aggressive expression as she went over the line. Stretched her arms for balance, she began to walk every space within the dragon’s drawing until she felt close distance of her back and the Night Fury. The auburn-haired girl slowly looked up and gazed at the black-scaled dragon glance back at her. He frowned as she reached her hand to him. Realizing she needed to gave him her trust, she slightly retracted her arm, then looked away and closed her eyes. Both remained silent until the dragon leaned and placed his snout on her palm, caused the girl to tense before looked back. Hilde’s eyes widen by their first physical contact as she gently pulled her hand away as he opened his eyes.

“…Do you have a name?” She asked carefully.

The dragon shook his head, understanding her.

**“…No.”**

Her eyes blinked. She had just understand him and they were having their first conversation. The Viking girl and the most feared dragon in Vikings’ history.

“Can I… name you?” She asked again.

This time, it was the Night Fury who blinked his eyes. This human girl was understanding him. He almost asked her to know if she had just heard him but he merely nodded his head, made out a small “bleh” sound with his teeth retracted, showing his gums again. Hilde giggled again.

“Your name is now Toothless…~.” She said with brightest smile.

The word was so foreign and strange to the dragon, yet he didn’t hate it.

“You didn’t tell me yours, little girl.” Toothless crooned.

“I’m Hilde.”

**“…Hildr?”**

“Hilde.” She corrected for him.

**“Hildr.”** Unfortunately, he couldn’t pronounce her name in her own language.

“…Yeah, let’s go with that one.” She said, rolled her eyes.

Toothless only snorted as he leaping to other direction of the cove. Hilde glanced at her hand that has touched him for the first time. Still amazed of the event, she smiled as she waved to the dragon and climbed up to return to her village.

It was still an early dusk when she walked back to her village and was about to go her way to hoe until a voice called out her name. Thinking the group of teens were to taunt him, she was about to yell an annoyed “what” until she only spotted Fishlegs. This confused the chief’s daughter as it was first time the Ingerman boy approached to her.

“What.” She crossed her arms.

“Ummm, Gobber wanted me to tell you… we’re doing campfire soon.” The blond haired, burly boy replied timidly.

“… Yeah, I’ll go along.” Hilde sighed, proceeded to walk with Fishlegs.

Both arrived to the camping spot where Gobber, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Asgard were already there. Not giving them a glance, Hilde took her seat. She wasn’t really hungry, nor wanted to be part of the group activities with her peers anymore but she did not bother to express it. Hilde wasn’t listening when Gobber told them tale of how he lost his arm and the opposite leg while battling against dragons. Fishlegs had already making things uncomfortable for her when he even asked a rather disturbing question.

“I’m SO angry right now! I’ll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful leg! I’ll chop off every dragon’s limbs I fight,” Snotlout growled, “with my face!”

Hilde internally rolled her eyes at his nonsenses.

“Nu-uh, no. It’s the wings and tails ye really want.” Gobber advised.

Hilde’s eyes widen by his words, now paying attention.

“If it can’t fly, it can’t get away.” He continued.

Tails. Wings. Tails… Hilde took down Toothless and caused him to lose one side of his tail-fins. That has been the reason why he couldn’t fly.

‘Not if I can do something…’ Hilde thought.

Gobber yawned a bit as he stretched his arms.

“Well, I’m off to bed. Ye should be too. Tomorrow, we get to the big boys. Steady but surly, making our way to Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?”

Most young Vikings seemed excited for their training tomorrow as Hilde already made her way out of the bonfire and walked downstairs. Asgard was first to notice her absence.

“It’s gonna be me~,” Tuffnut spoke with overconfidence, “it’s my destiny~!”

“Your mom let you get a tattoo…~?!” Fishlegs asked as he gasped.

“It’s not a tattoo. It’s a birthmark~.” The male Thorston twin boasted.

“Ok, I’ve been stuck with you since birth… And that was never there before.” Ruffnut shook her head at her brother.

Asgard looked by the stairways, watching Hilde left. Both didn’t interact ever since the training earlier ago. And he certainly didn’t wish to recall the pain when she kicked him. Despite her petite size, she had strong legs. Not to mention, her fury was much intimidating than any dragon they encountered.

Believing that she must be out to the forge, he briefly shrugged and went back to the bonfire.

As soon as Hilde entered the forge, she went to her workshop and opened her journal to the page she sketched the Night Fury. It was her who had take his tail-fin away, now she will give him new one. The chief’s daughter began to write and sketch the blueprint of prosthetic tail, calculating and measure the size as she pulled out several layers of various leather. Black, red, dark brown. But for now, Hilde decided to choose brown for a prototype.

Heating up the forge and the coals, she brought the unused sword and shoveled the bucket amount of iron sands from its sack.. Hilde broke down the blade and melting it in a form of steel rod before hammering its shape into a length and size she had pictured. After melting the iron sands in form of shorter ones, she brought the shield which had been useless for quite some time and decided to pull out the bolts to reform them to fit for her craftwork. Weighing them to measure and calculate how many she would need to fasten the leather and rods together. It should not be heavy for her and Toothless as she couldn’t make it too light otherwise it would easily break. Cutting a leather and sewed them to slide in a rod, she fasten it with her new bolts, connecting it with other shorter rods, able to reminisced the form as a prosthetic fin. As soon as she completed her work, she sprung it to take better look with her blueprint. She folded the fin back as she smiled in approval, taking mental note that after buckling it with Toothless’ tail she would research again for next several nights to make a perfect prosthetic someday.

Hearing a rooster from outside, she realized it was dawn now. She must have spent entire night to make the dragon’s tail fin, but she was satisfied for now. And she as enough time to visit the Night Fury. Wrapping the folded prosthetic fin with fabrics, she walked out of the forge and spotted two fisher Vikings carrying several basket of fishes. Hilde could guess they needed to sell the fishes they caught last few days ago. Remembering Toothless haven’t eat enough, she smiled and approached to them.

“Bucket! Mulch!” She went to them.

Bucket and Mulch turned to see her, smiling as they greeted her.

“Ay, mornin’ lassie!” Mulch greeted.

“What’s with those baskets?” She asked.

“Had to sell them now, not a lot of Vikings enjoy fishes, ye know.” Bucket answered, rolled his eyes.

She blinked, then smiled.

“Actually, I need a food supply…”

* * *

After getting basket of fishes from two fishermen, Hilde reached to the forest and arrived to the cove where she spotted Toothless sleeping. Giggled, she managed to go down as the dragon woke up, and eyes brighten to see her again.

“Hey, Toothless…~” She greeted.

Toothless sniffed, smelt fishes from her and was eagerly perked up.

**“Are those… fishes?”** He blinked, almost too excited.

She placed the basket down.

“I brought you breakfast…~,” she opened the lid and pushed it over as pile of fishes laid out, “I hope you’re hungry.”

He approached towards the basket, stomach rumbled from hunger and began to scan his foods.

“There’re some salmons, Icelandic cods, and a whole smoked eel.” She finished three words in slight disgust.

Spotting the yellow and black eel, the Night Fury jerked back and hissed.

**“AN EEL!!”** He nearly roared.

Confused, Hilde walked over and picked it up.

“You don’t like this one, huh…”

**“HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AROUND IT?!”** Toothless growled.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…! Eel’s out of the list,” she tossed it away as he was calmed down, “I guess we both hate same thing also…”

Finally relaxed, Toothless proceeded to eat the fishes.

“Okay…~. Dig in, your highness, don’t mind me,” she tiptoed towards where his tail was, “I’ll be just back here, minding my own business.”

Hilde knelt down next to his tail, uncovered the fabrics off of the prosthetic fin. She was a bit struggling when his tail moved slightly but she held it still with her knees and began to fasten the prosthetic around it with belts tight.

The basket dropped from Toothless’ face as his eyes widened, feeling the different sensation from his tail. He felt complete and was beginning to spread his wings. The girl seemed satisfied with the result.

**“What the…”**

“That’s not too bad, it works…,” she nodded in approval, “just need a bit of improv—”

Then the Night Fury leaped off into the air, causing Hilde to yelp and held onto the tail. She did NOT expect the outcome. Then she sensed Toothless losing the balance and saw that the prosthetic did not sprung its wing. As soon as she spread it, the dragon managed to fly higher. Her eyes widen and let out an amazed laughter.

“Holy Valhalla, it’s working~!” She was elated.

As Hilde slightly turned the tail to the right, Toothless was now flying to the right back to the Cove.

“Yes, YES~! I did it~!”

Toothless leaned his head below to see Hilde was on his tail. He knew if he drop the girl on a a ground, she would get hurt. Hoping she would be less injured in a water, he spun his tail flung her off as Hilde yelled and fell into the lake. Without her to control the prosthetic, he lost his balance again and also dropped into the water as well. Shaking off the water from his wings, the Night Fury turned to see his tail had an odd object attached to it, resembling his lost pair of tail-fin.

**“So, this is what was around my tail…”** He mused.

Hilde got out of the water and ululated happily at her small success. And Toothless hoped she would try another miracle again. The moment of bless ended when both hear the voice of another girl from the edge of the cove.

“Hilde…?”

She paused, looked up to see the girl with long blond hair, wearing red tunic, wolf fur around her shoulder, neck adorned with pearl necklace, furry pair of boots and bandages around her legs. The girl’s teal eyes wide to see the unusual sight of Hilde and Toothless.

“…Karina?!” Hilde exclaimed, both shocked and happy to see her old friend again.

Karina glanced at Toothless, who seemed puzzled at the presence of another human girl who was in equal height of Hilde. And he wondered if she was the auburn-haired girl’s ally or enemy. Both girls were speechless for straight five seconds until they screamed in delight.

“HILDE~!” Karina raced towards and hugged the girl.

“KARINA~!” Hilde laughed happily.

The Bog Burglar girl was then amazed to see that her close friend was in close distance with the infamous Night Fury.

“Karina, this is Toothless,” Hilde then turned to him, “Toothless, this is Karina. She’s my friend.”

Confused and a bit suspicious, Toothless approached cautiously towards Karina who seemed to be astonished and impressed to see the Night Fury so close. He sniffed around her to detect any weapon she might be hiding from them. As he smelt her hair, he realized it was the similar scent Hilde’s green kerchief had. The green fabric must have been a gift the blond girl gave to Hilde. Toothless then made his iconic gummy smile. Karina was no threat, but Hilde’s true ally.

And friend of his human companion is also his companion.

“Awww~~,” Karina giggled, finding Toothless’ smile adorable, “so, this is what you’ve been doing for a while?”

“Yeah, long story short, I befriended a dragon…” Hilde smiled as well.

“I guess you’re the only one of this secret, huh,” The Bog Burglar girl speculated and seeing Hilde’s slightly nervous smile she knew she was right, “well, your secret is my secret.”

“Thanks, Karina. I owe you big.”

**“Hildr, she smells just like you!”** Toothless crooned as his head gestured to the girl’s blond hair, his eyes wide as a cat.

“Yeah, I know…,” Hilde nodded to him, her hand on a green kerchief around her head, “She and I have been friends since we were smaller.”

**“Is she a Viking?”**

“Viking AND righteous outlaws’ heiress,” she replied as he crooned again, “no, no. They don’t kill dragons, because no dragon has ever raided their village. All of the thieves there are women but they’re not an easiest group of people to get close to. They hate my tribesmen, trust me.”

Karina blinked, looked at Hilde then Toothless and she kept look at them repeatedly.

“Are you talking to the dragon?!” The blond girl asked, surprised.

“Yeah, for some reason… I’m the only one who can talk or hear dragons speaking. Of course, no one in my village believed.” Hilde answered as she shrugged.

The daughter of Bog Burglar chief’s eyes widened. Her best friend who was an outcast of her own village had not only just able to listen and talk to dragons, but she also BEFRIENDED one. Those were too much for Karina to process what happened in one day now. However then again, the girl has potential. She wasn’t a daughter of Chief Stoick for nothing. Karina was sure everyone in Berk just didn’t get to see more of her friend. And speaking of Berk…

“That is INSANE…,” Karine mused then grinned, “and speaking of insane, how’s that pretty boy?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me of Asgard…,” Hilde shook her head, “I can’t believe I had a crush on that asshole…”

Toothless tilted his head. Who’s Asgard? He wondered in thoughts as soon as he saw the look in Hilde’s face. Based on her upset expression, he was convinced that this “male-thing” must have mistreated her.

“Why would I even like a guy who only watched me get beaten by his crazy fans and didn’t bother to help me…,” she continued, looking more and more angrier, “I mean, just who does he think he is? Touching my breast even if it’s an accident, then telling me what to do as if he’s higher than me! I was so STUPID that I didn’t give up on him earlier.”

As she kept rant, she heard a growl from her dragon friend. Both turned to see Toothless baring his teeth and growling in anger. He was angry for Hilde. She smiled and stroked his snout to his forehead as his growling has ceased.

“It’s okay, Toothless…~ I have you, after all.” She giggled as Toothless almost purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camicazi/Karina's first appearance, finally~


	5. Leap To the Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karina witnessed as Hilde and other teens began the training. But when Hilde's skills from her experience with Toothless comes in handy, she has become the "best trainee" of Dragon Training as people began to recognize her as "one of them". Although, Asgard developed a suspicion, Hilde didn't want anything to do with the village.

Returning to the village with Karina, Hilde’s mood was lighter and better. She was actually relieved that the Bog Burglar girl promised to keep secret with her about Toothless. Karina kept muttering how her village never changed even though they had new houses due to the dragon raids they have went through. As they reached to the entrance of the training area, Hilde saw Gobber and the other peers.

“Ah! Long time no see, Karina!” Gobber waved his prosthetic arm.

Asgard’s eyes widen then formed a hardened expression, glaring at the blond girl who seemed to form an arrogant smirk at the sight of Hofferson boy.

“Freyson..” He greeted stiffly.

“Hofferson.” She said with mock hospitality.

Everyone knows why both are in nasty, hostile relationship. Two years ago, Karina visited Berk for the first time after forming a friendship with Hilde. As daughter of Bog Burglar Chief Bertha the Bust, she was beautiful, cunning, but ruthless. She looked down on young men, deeming Berkian’s Viking ways to be reckless and lacking intellect. Asgard challenged her to duel in same arena the Dragon Training took place. And she won. Since then, both developed a great length of rivalry. For Karina despised this arrogant, cold blond Viking boy who neglected his village chief’s daughter because she wasn’t strong and not a worth a time to care.

“How’s the cut from our fight? Because you need a mask so I won’t slice that pretty face of yours.” Karina mocked, fueling the boy’s anger.

“Watch your back… by the time we fight again, I won’t hold back.” Asgard scowled.

“It will century for that… as all you ever do is killing dragon for so-called honor, not fighting Vikings.”

Hilde knew her friend was obviously scratching his pride.

“That is why you ignored Hilde’s pain. For all you ever care is yourself.” It was the blond girl’s turn to glare.

Fishlegs was obviously nervous as the twins were excited by the conflict they were witnessing. Snotlout slowly moved to Hilde.

“Do something…!” Snotlout whispered, obviously scared.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Hilde hissed at him, “I’m invisible to everyone.”

Thankfully, Gobber chimed in to stop Asgard and Karina.

“Well, let’s get ready for the training!” The smith said and lead the teens inside.

Karina turned her heel on her way to the fence, giving Asgard a sneering curl on the lips before leaving. Hilde shook her head, sighed heavily.

The training for Dragon Slaying this time, was solely focused about teamwork. They were instructed to have respective bucket of water, teaming up. Hilde was teamed up with Fishlegs, Asgard and Ruffnut, then Tuffnut and Snotlout. Above outside the fence, Karina was watching while drinking mead as the Elder Gothi observed.

“Today is about teamwork!” Gobber announced as he opened the gate.

As soon as the gates opened with logs pulled up, the blast of fire caused a great amount of fog surrounding the arena as all teens inside were tense.

“Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire…, the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky! One head breathes gas, the other ignites it. Your job is to know which is which!”

The fog caused the teens to separate with their partner. Hilde actually was aware of where the Zippleback is due to their voices she listened, but she decided to pretend she did not hear them. Unsurprisingly, Fishlegs was nervous.

“Razor sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion,” Fishlegs noted his knowledge in anxiety. “First ambush attack, crushing its victims—”

“Will you please stop that?!” She hissed, annoyed of his rambling as she already knows about the said dragon.

Asgard and Ruffnut glanced around, concentrating on the growls of Zippleback in his effort to locate them in patience. Tuffnut and Snotlout turned as they kept listening on the noise. As Hilde’s cousin was a bit unsettled, the male twin of Ruffnut was excited.

“If that dragon shows either of its faces, I’m gonna…”

Then, Snotlout found a dark silhouette of horns.

“There!”

The two boys tossed their water at the figures, resulting in hearing a shout. It was both girls Hilde and Ruffnut who happened to be in close distance. Fishlegs shyly asked Hilde if she was okay as Asgard rolled his eyes.

“Hey! It’s us, idiots!” Ruffnut glared.

“Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon~.” Tuffnut snickered.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with a ‘dragonesque’ figure…~.” Snotlout added to taunt his cousin.

But that was his mistake. Hilde gently put down her bucket of water beside Fishlegs, stomped over towards two boys before the others could hear a bone-crushing POW twice as she gave Tuffnut and Snotlout a punch on their face. Asgard and Fishlegs flinched at the petite girl’s rare moment of barbarism as Hilde casually walked back to retrieve her bucket, leaving two mocking boys knocked out with tangerine-sized lump on their face as Ruffnut laughed. And she wasn’t the only one laugh as Karina held back his laughter by the boys’ pain.

**“There you are…~.”** Hilde could hear Zippleback.

Before she could speak, she saw Tuffnut dragged away into the fog, surprising others as they could hear his scream.

“OHH, I’M HURT,” Tuffnut yelled as he scrambled over his feet and ran off, “I AM VERY MUCH HURT!”

“Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now…” Fishlegs gulped.

All of sudden, one head of the Zippleback slithered towards the blond, burly boy, its serpentine eyes glancing at him much to the boy’s fright. Fishlegs tossed the water from his bucket at the head, but it growled while forming a light green gas from its mouth.

“Oh…, wrong head.”

The the head blasted its green gas as the boy ran away in fear. Hilde then saw the head went to her as the other head appeared, sparks forming in its mouth. She attempted to do same, but the head was too high from her the water fell short as if mocking her effort.

“Oh, great…” She groaned.

The Zippleback leaped towards her in their attempt to attack her.

“Hilde!!!” Gobber was about to rush to her aid, concerned.

However, what happened next astonished everyone in the arena. Zippleback paused, then jerked back with a hiss as she walked forward to them, arms up at them.

“Back! Back off!”

**“Get it away! GET IT AWAY!!”** Both heads shrieked.

“Now, don’t you make me tell again!” She warned as she kept walked towards them as they stepped back in their cage.

**“Stop! STOP!!”**

“Go back to your cage, you naughty lizards,” she ordered, this time sternly, “now think about what you’ve done.”

Secretly pulling out the eel, she toss it in front of the Zippleback tried to get away from the slimy, damned creature. Elder Gothi tilted her head, intrigued as Karina smiled, fully aware of what she did. Pushing the massive gate close, Hilde brushed off her hands pleased with herself. She turned to see Gobber and the teens stood shock, bucket dropped from Fishlegs’ loosen grip. Asgard’s eyes were widen and speechless. Well, it was no surprising as she lived a life as an outcast, the screwup in Berk.

“Okay… so, are we done now? There’s something I need to do with Karina,” she turned her heel and began to walk away, “see you tomorrow.”

Karina then also stood up from her sitting spot as she walked down to join Hilde on her way to the forge.

Hilde had learn that prosthetic tail cannot spread its wing without a gadget to help with. Karina was supportive as she willingly helped her auburn-haired friend. While trying several types and crafted the saddle and the harness, two girls learned three things while spending their time with Toothless;

One; Dragons like the certain type of weeds growing in a field called “Dragonip”.

Two; Dragons have sensitive jaw.

Three; They are attracted to the light.

Hilde figured she could try a little experiments whenever she had a dragon training.

At one time during the training against Gronckle, the overweighted dragon was still hungry as usual. Around the fence, several Vikings were watchingas they needed some “entertainment” to get their boredom out as much as they could. Elder Gothi was there to observe.

Hilde didn’t wield any weapon as she did not care how others would view her as. Either she wanted to kill herself, or just that she had forgotten the weapon, those were what they would have believe. But she stood, witnessing Tuffnut and Ruffnut failed to find the weak spot of the dragon as Snotlout threw his sword at the Gronckle but she hit it with her head and gave Hilde’s cousin a great thud on a wall with her heavy body.

As Gronckle discovered Hilde, she charged at the girl. However, Hilde only held out her grip on the Dragonip close to her snout.

**“Dragonip~?!”** Her eyes were already sparkling.

With a smile, Hilde rubbed it against the Gronckle’s snout as the large dragon collapsed to the side in ecstasy, savoring the scent of a simple botany. People began to see the “change” of Hilde, the village’s runt who have shown her talent in taking down the dragon without using weapons.

Since then, most of the peers treated her differently. They paid more attention and acknowledging her as if she has become one of them.

And that sickened her.

She would avoid them, giving an excuse of crafting in a forge to carry off with Karina. Asgard only glanced at her with suspicion. One day, she wasn’t good with training as she would often get a headache and then the next, she’s becoming better.

At the second trial, the trainees were fighting against Deadly Nadder, who was much more frustrated than ever. They all successfully dodged her poisonous spikes, but that only angered her. The Nadder flew towards Hilde to lash out her anger. However, she stopped and sniffed on the girl with wonder.

**“You again…?”**

“Uhhh….”

But she heard Asgard roared out his battle cry, charging at the Nadder with his double bladed axe. Before he could make any damage, Hilde scratched Nadder’s neck, earning a purr from the dragon. As soon as she scratched under the Nadder’s jaw, the said dragon dropped on a floor with ecstasy and fell asleep. Hilde turned to meet Asgard’s bewildered expression as she decided to leave immediately.

That night, Karina and Hilde walked to the Great Hall to get themselves some supper. As soon as Hilde sat on a table away from the peers, many Vikings were gathering over her table, wanting to know how she was doing well with the dragon training. But Hilde knew better not to say anything. They were the same people who viewed her as disgrace of Vikings, and now they are approaching to her just because she “improved” to be like them, when in fact, she just didn’t want to kill the dragons.

“Okay! Okay! Move aside! BEST FRIEND comin’ through,” Karina shoved her way towards Hilde, “that’d be ME. Give her some space!”

Hilde smiled as she watched her friend shooing them away. Watching her gaining too much attention bothered Asgard greatly. But he had no position to say anything about it. All he could do was just huff in annoyance and looked away. Hilde has become unusual recently and is getting better than him.

Then at the third, the teens were preparing with their shield and weapon as Gobber announced the next dragon they would face. As he unlocked the gate, the large gate didn’t budge but the smaller gate just a corner opened revealing a smallest dragon they have ever seen. The Terrible Terror.

“Hah! It’s like a size of my—,“ before Tuffnut can taunt more, he was tackled down by Terrible Terror, “ACK! GET IT OFF!!”

Once again, Karina was laughing at Ruffnut’s brother’s misery. Sighed heavily, Hilde approached towards the two, using her shield to reflect the sunlight directing to the ground. Fortunately, the Terrible Terror noticed it.

“OOH! I’M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!” Tuffnut yelled in pain as the Terrible Terror released its bite on his nose.

**“Ooh~! SHINY~!”** The small dragon squeaked in excitement.

Hilde effortlessly led the petite dragon towards back to the gate where it came from as people were impressed.

“Wow, she’s better than you ever were.” Tuffnut bluntly commented as Asgard glared at him.

Hilde merely closed the gate as soon as the Terrible Terror entered. Shrugging as if it was nothing special, she turned her heel and left the arena.

And ever since then, Asgard grew to become more determined in improving himself. Throwing his axe towards every tree he set his eyes on. ‘Better than I was?!’ He gritted his teeth as he pulled his axe from the stabbed tree, proceeding to do it again from tree to tree he threw. He was about to give another try until his eyes met Hilde’s.

Hilde was standing just several feet away, holding a wrapping fabric in her arms she didn’t wear a fire but only light green tunic. Her green kerchief still around her head as she had grew her hair barely two inches. Her green eyes held no expression as she carried off to somewhere. Curious, the young blonde Viking stalked after as he saw her going behind the boulder. Unfortunately, as soon as he peeked over she was nowhere to be seen. Frustrated, he slammed his fist on a rock and left the forest.

Luckily for Hilde, she reached to the Cove where Karina was waiting with Toothless. She saw Toothless enjoying the fishes given by Karina as the blond girl smiled. When the auburn-haired girl walked down, both heard her presence and perked up. Karina waved her arm at her as Toothless’ tail raised up in delight.

“Hey, Toothless~! I’ve got new gift for you~!” Hilde began as she unwrapped the fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is up~! Next will be how Hilde successfully able to fly Toothless with help of Karina. There, Hilde visits Bog Burglar tribe who doesn't show hostility towards dragon.


	6. The Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilde and Karina decided to find out how she can understand Dragons, so both decided to ride Toothless to Karina's village where the chief of the village can tell all she know about how Viking form a "resonance" with dragon, and how its limit reach depend on one's strength within. Meanwhile, Stoick learned what Hilde has been doing in Berk.

Toothless remained still as Hilde carried on with her routine of attaching the prosthetic fin to his tail while Karina was feeding him basket of fishes, this time it was different feeling but it wasn’t bothering him, so he let them be. His priority was on the fish they had brought him and devoured with glee. They were going to try again as usual, sooner or later they would learn to let him fly. But for now, he was happy to oblige her wonder and quirks so long as it meant she would take him into the broad sky again.

Hilde looked down at her new design of Toothless’ tail fin. She had used the stronger leather this time. She had added a leather straps around his arm and a tight, hard rope ran down the length of his body attached to the fin itself. Though, it was linked to the left stirrup of the saddle. She was going to flick it open with all the ease Toothless would when he flew on his own. Depending on how the other half of his tail moved would determine how her fin worked. She’d figured it out last night and worked hard again. Especially when she had Karina to help her. All he needed was more of practices in flying before they could try on next level.

It appeared the practice resulted with a bit of problem as due to Toothless’ size and weight, the tether snapped and caused him and Hilde to fell into the woods. Groaned, she gazed up from where she fell on as Toothless shook his head getting on his feet. Feeling herself tugged along, Hilde saw the hook of her harness was crushed onto the rope’s ring.

“Oh, great…” Hilde rolled her eyes, groaning then saw Karina catching up to them.

“You okay?” The blond girl asked.

“Umm… need little help here.”

Even though it took hours in attempt to free herself, Hilde had come to a conclusion that she couldn’t get herself off from the harness. The only option she had was to get to the forge so she could pry the hook open with any gadgets she use. Currently, the three were sneaking through the village at middle of a night reaching to the forge. She tugged Toothless along by the tether as Karina inspected every area. The black-scaled dragon seemed to be looking around either in anxiety or curiosity. It was his first time on the village ground for he usually flew around, so to him it was familiar yet so strange and fascinating witness the night of village on a surface. As soon as the Viking was approaching, Toothless duck behind the forge as Karina and Hilde hid him behind them. Hilde waved as the Viking greeted her and walked pass them, oblivious of the Night Fury’s presence.

Gently pulling Toothless from his attempt to follow the Viking, she entered inside the empty forge with the dragon and Bog Burglar girl. Toothless only observed the forge like curious cat while Karina and Hilde were looking for the gadgets to loose the hook. In wonder, the Night Fury sniffed around, oblivious of their growing impatience.

“Hilde…?” Three froze by the voice of a young boy.

‘Asgard…!’ Karina snarled internally as Hilde panicked.

The auburn-haired girl gestured Karina to ‘get rid of him’, in which Karina GLADLY nodded in response. As soon as Hilde opened the shutters, Karina threw her dagger close to Asgard’s foot and got out of counter, closing the shutter again.

“Hey, loser.” Karina greeted, crossing her arms.

The blond-haired boy frowned, but he could have sworn he saw silhouette of Hilde inside.

“Normally, I don’t care what people do, but Hilde’s been acting weird lately.” Asgard said, gesturing at the closed shutter of the forge where Hilde was in.

Both jolted as they heard Hilde cursed loudly with a small crashing shout.

“ACK! RUT MY ARSE!”

In brief moment of silence, Karina and Asgard glanced at one another.

“…well, weirder.” He added.

“Look who’s talking,” she rolled her eyes, “you’ve regrown your balls, I guess?”

Before he could retort, he witnessed Hilde pulled her in a forge through the shutters and closed it. Alarmed, Asgard rushed towards the shutters and burst opened, only to see no one inside. Unbeknownst to him, Karina and Hilde climbed on Toothless as they swiftly flew out of the village.

**“Where do we go?”** Toothless crooned.

“I know just where we can go on our first practice.” Hilde smiled as Karina grinned along.

.

.

.

In the morning, the fleet returned to Berk wrecked. Most were gone as the only one ship sailed towards the shore. After days of their quest for the Dragon’s Nest, the result was this. The Vikings got off of the ship, getting a greeting from their friends and families as Stoick got out as well.

“Well, I trust you found the nest at least?” Gobber asked.

“Not even close…” the Chief sighed.

“Ah. Well, great.” The smith remarked in sarcasm.

“I hope you had a little more success than me…”

“Well, if by success you mean that your parenting troubles are over with? Then yes~.” Gobber smiled as he carried Stoick’s basket, much to the red-haired chief’s bewilderment.

Before Stoick could ask, he was greeted by several Vikings rushing down the dock with brightened expression.

“Congratulations, Stoick~! Everyone is so relieved~!” The brunette shield maiden exclaimed.

“Out with the old and in with the new, right~?” The short Viking man chuckled.

“No one will miss that old nuisance~!” The another spoke up in excitement.

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate~!”

Watching the villagers cheer from far, Stoick turned to Gobber, worry filled his expression: “She’s gone…?”

“Uh yeah… Most afternoons, but who can blame her… I mean, the life of a celebrity is very rough. She can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by her new fans…~.” Gobber ended with a bit of enthusiasm.

“Hilde…?”

“Yeah…! Who would’ve thought it, eh? She has this… ‘way’ with the beasts…!”

Gobber continued by telling him how she “handled” the dragons in most of the trainings but Stoick remained still, his eyes widen. He have been concerned of his only daughter while he was away for days. Now, he’s been told that Hilde was improving from the dragon training.

Meanwhile, Hilde and Karina were flying Toothless in the air. High and above the archipelago where the blond girl’s village was located. Checking everything over, Hilde looked down at Toothless and gently patted his side.

“Okay there, hon… We’re gonna take this nice and slow…”

She looked down at the piece of paper pinned by the saddle, all the positions of a tail set to fly were sketched.

“Here we go, here we go, position…three, no four..!”

Clicked the stirrup with her heel, the prosthetic fin sprung open. Glanced at his fin open, Toothless prepared himself and gradually descended to height where high rocks and the boulders stood in a strong tide. With days of “practices” he had with Hilde, the Night Fury was ready. As both directed, Toothless flew as the way he was told. So far, he didn’t hit any obstacle.

“You’re confusing him~!” Karina giggled.

“I know,” then Hilde patted him, “sorry, Toothless.”

The dragon only let out a noise of slight disapproval, but always patient. Tugged at the saddle to make sure it remains still, Hilde looked at Toothless.

“Alright… it’s go time.”

As she leaned forward and Karina held onto her tight, Toothless dove as the strong wind brushed pass him. Barely touching the ocean water, both girls smiled wider as it thrilled them. And it seemed that the Night Fury was enjoying it as well. Bog Burglar girl and Hooligan girl gazed up as they were flying under a pair of stone stacks.

“Feels nice, huh~?” Karina patted the head of dragon who let out a short roar of enthusiasm.

“It’s getting better~!” Hilde smiled as Toothless let out his iconic toothless smile.

She leaned back, slightly pulled onto the saddle as her dragon understood her sign. With a sensation of impending excitement, Toothless flapped his dark wings climbing up the air higher and higher. Hilde giggled as Karina looked around puzzled.

**“Where’s her village?”** Toothless let out a curious groan.

The Hooligan girl looked around then pointed at where her friend’s small town was as they could see small smoke from the largest hut among them. The Night Fury grinned slightly.

“Uhhh, Hilde…?” Karine blinked, somehow concerned.

“Hold on tight~!” Stoick’s daughter squealed slightly.

And as Toothless reached highest as possible, he began to dive back down much to the horror of blond Bog Burglar girl as she held Hilde tight for her dear life. Two chiefs’ daughters screamed—with different emotions—as Toothless aimed his body towards the sea water. The strong wind breezed against them; sharp but never cold. When they were getting closer to the ocean, Hilde clicked the pedal slightly upward signaling him to halt and flew straight from the tides. And her dragon obeyed. Closer to the stones, Haddock lass turned the directions left, right…avoiding from being hit. The Night Fury’s agility was impeccable for he dodged all at once. Witnessing the wide ocean and the archipelago of Bog Burglar’s village, Hilde’s grin widened. As Karina slowly opened her eyes, she beamed at revelation they weren’t drowning nor collided to the cold stones. Unharmed, and succeeded with flight.

“YEAH~~!!!” Hilde squealed in euphoria, arms up as Karina followed in delight.

Excited as well, Toothless roared and breathed out his plasma fire briefly forgetting he had two passengers.

“Come on….” Hilde groaned at the sight of fire but too late.

**“Sorry…”** Toothless crooned, sheepish.

Arrival at the Bog Burglar was more welcoming than back in her own village for Hilde. Which was understandable. The village was like a secondary home for her since she was younger, ostracized from other vikings she was found and taken to Bog Burglars where the shield-maidens treated her fairly. Seeing Hilde and Karina on a dragon—let alone the Night Fury—was quite a surprise for them but nonetheless waved to them with beaming smile.

“Karina, my dear burglar kitty~!” The chief of Bog Burglar, Bertha greeted her daughter with bear hug in maternal affection.

Hilde giggled, although she couldn’t help feel a little envious of them having family bond more than she had with her own father.

“Welcome, Hilde~!” The black haired chieftess grinned, eyes widen in awe at Toothless, “Night Fury…!”

“Hi, uh… this is my friend Toothless…~.” Stoick’s daughter nervously smiled while patting her dragon who crooned in comfort.

“I’ve never seen one this close…~,” Bertha choked out a laugh of astonishment before turning to Hilde, “may I…?”

Hilde nodded while reassuring Toothless, who carefully leaned close to Karina’s mother. As soon as Bertha’s hand touched his round but flat scaled forehead, she smiled. Although the middle-aged woman may have been a chief, she was also considered closely known as a shaman and a healer with great understanding of creatures, including dragon. Which is why Hilde wanted to know why she was able to understand dragons’ language.

“You understand the dragons’ language, eh…”

“And somehow, whenever I hear them, I got this big headache…,” She replied, “has someone else experienced this or…?”

“Your village may not know… but centuries before, there are times a viking have the resonance with dragons…” Bertha spoke while witnessing Toothless’ retractable teeth.

“So… someone had?” Karina asked.

“Back when we raided few vikings before Karina was born, we have found the runestone with tale of a Viking who found the language of dragons…,” the Bog Burglar chief led them into where the village cave concealed the said runestone.

Surprisingly, the runestone appeared to show more than just runes written the record of the viking woman riding a dragon, protecting their territories and prevent the dragons from becoming a Cursed Rippers. However, Berserkers who seek for the power to conquer dragons, have set the traps to make conflict between Dragons and Vikings. During that process, the woman was cursed by Cursed Rippers through the slight physical contact with it while she stopped the Berserkers from attacking the dragons. But her death brought the end of peace between the two. Behind the runes written on the stone, there was painting of a said woman riding her dragon. The species unknown, but it has message under in runes; _“The one who lead the winged beasts will be the blessed.”_

“There are more than one stones with her stories written…, but we couldn’t find the rest.” Bertha sighed.

“How can a Viking understand Dragons…?” Hilde looked at the runestone.

“It may depend on limitations of how… but when Vikings have strength of resonance with dragons… they will hear dragons’ voices… Dragons read and hear by our eyes and tone… Maybe the reason why you can hear the dragons, is because your limits of understanding Dragonese is low and have strong resonance with them.”

The Hooligan girl blinked, gazed at Toothless who was enjoying the fishes fed by Karina.

“Did the dragons yell or scream at times you went through headache…?” Bertha asked.

“… Yes.. why..?”

“The connection between you and dragons may be involved with their emotions… when there is pain in their voice, you might have felt it.”

Hilde’s eyes widen a bit. That explained why she didn’t feel headache around Toothless anymore when they communicate, because the Night Fury was no longer suffering. All dragons from the Dragon Training in Berk, they were frightened and were screaming for freedom.

“Hey! Shoo! Shoo!” Karina tried to shoo away several Terrible Terrors who were attempting to steal fishes from Toothless.

Hilde blinked as she saw one that wasn’t a Terrible Terror. In fact, it was slightly smaller and chubby. Purple scales covering the body except the stomach were of softer light green scales. The behavior of petite dragon wasn’t fit as dragon at all; it was playful and approachable like a piglet.

“Hogfly…” She mumbled.

“Ah, now there it is again,” Bertha laughed heartily, “that little scoundrel often comes for fishes…”

The Hogfly withdrew as Toothless easily fired at one Terrible Terror’s mouth.

“Huh, not so fire-proofed inside, eh?” Hilde giggled slightly, tossed each fish for three Terrible Terrors and the Hogfly who happily ate them. As piglet-like dragon noticed Hilde and crawled closer to her.

**“…Hi~!”** She could hear a rather adorable, slightly high-pitched voice from the Hogfly, reminded her of waddling boy.

“Aw, hello there~,” Hilde smiled, patting young male Hogfly hatchling as Toothless scrunched his nose in disapproval, “Toothless, don’t be jealous.”

**“I’m not.”** The grumpy Night Fury huffed.

She rolled her eyes, but looked down to see the Hogfly nuzzled and purred against her ankle. Hilde kneeled down, gently stroking its scaly head.

‘Everything we know about you all… is wrong..’Her eyes soften, watching Hogfly napping on her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update... anyhow, enjoy the new chapter~^^


End file.
